


A Helping Hand

by hyunsoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Caught, Daddy Kink, Dom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Soft Lee Taeyong, Stressed Lee Taeyong, Sub Lee Taeyong, dreams come true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunsoo/pseuds/hyunsoo
Summary: Taeyong was left alone in their dorm and he went inside Jaehyun’s room. He saw a video of Jaehyun that shocked him. Then suddenly, Jaehyun went home early. Is Taeyong in trouble?H-HYUNG?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 86





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> • First time writing fanfic so please bear with me if there are any grammatical errors, misspelled words, but I have already proofread this for so many times.  
> • JaeYong shippers? Are you all sure you're ready for this?

Today is Saturday, it’s the boys’ day-off after a long tiring comeback and yesterday was their last stage performance at the Music Bank. 

Taeyong wakes up to the sunlight striking at his flawless skin. He checks his phone and it’s already 8:30 AM in the morning. He yawns before standing up from the soft and comfy sheets of his bed. 

Then, he walks out of his bedroom, still wearing the kitten pajamas that Doyoung bought for him. He sees Johnny and Jaehyun preparing breakfast.

**“Hmm smells good!”**

It’s the smell of the butter melting from the soft fluffy pancakes that Jaehyun is making. 

**“Oh, hyung, you’re awake. Come on, let’s eat”** Jaehyun said.

**“Where is Donghyuck?”** he asked.

**“He woke up and went out to the DREAM’s dorm because he said he misses them so much, so he’ll hang out with them at least for two days”** Johnny said as he poured the apple juice to their glasses. 

**“Bet he just misses Mark”** Jaehyun interrupted.

They sat down together in the dining area and ate their breakfast.

* * *

**“I’ll do the dishes now. Thank you for the delicious meal”** Taeyong humbly spoke. 

**“Wow! That was thoughtful of you, hyung. That’s why you’re the best leader, right Johnny?”** Jaehyun shouted and clapped.

Johnny just smiled and Taeyong just cringed at what he just heard, but deep inside, it’s very heartwarming to hear such sweet words. 

Then, Johnny remembered  **“Oh, Taeyong-ah, I’ll be not coming home later. I’ll be visiting at my mother’s since it’s her birthday tomorrow. I wanted to make time for her after our busy schedule”**

**“No worries. Wish her happy birthday from me!”**

As Taeyong does the dishes, Jaehyun helps him by cleaning the table. Johnny bid farewell to them as soon as he walked outside of their dorm. 

**“See you in two days, brothers! IT’S REPACKAGE TIME, BABY!”** then the door slammed.

**“Oh shit”** Taeyong cursed as he dries his wet hands on the towel hanged at the fridge. He just remembered that they will be already recording their new songs on Monday. 

**“What’s the problem hyung?”** his dongsaeng asked.

**“I’m not yet done with the song that I am working on”** Taeyong sighed.

**“Hyung, it’s our day off. You are always doing your best and you deserve some rest, I mean, come on. Please don’t think about it too much for today, okay? We can do that on Monday, I’ll help you out”** Jaehyun told the leader.

**“Anyways, I’ll be going to the gym later at 2 PM. Do you want to go with me or will you just stay here at home?”**

**“I think I’ll just stay here at home and continue writing lyrics”**

**“Aaaaa hyung, I already told you, chill out. But, I know you. You’re a person with a burning passion and you always want to make things perfect, for us. I cannot do anything about it, just please, take even just a short break, okay?”** Jaehyun approached to give his hyung a warm hug.

**“Hyung, you know what? You’re so cute! Haha”**

The leader blushed then punched his dongsaeng’s arms.  _Ugh, this boy, stop making me fall for you more._ Taeyong really has a huge crush on Jaehyun. _Who wouldn’t fall for that deep dimples? And those—•_

* * *

Taeyong was in his room, jotting down the lyrics on the blank page of his notebook, but there are more doodles than the actual words. He was so stressed out that he already broke the tip of the pencil by pressing hard on the notebook.

Jaehyun knocked.

**“It’s open, Jaehyunnie, come in”**

Taeyong’s room is smaller than his dongsaeng. He likes to collect succulents so his shelves are filled with those and the walls are decorated with some old school stickers.

**“Hyung, I’ll get going now. See you later at 6 PM”** Jaehyun entered his Taeyong’s room wearing a tank top and black shorts.

Taeyong gulped at what he saw. I mean, he shouldn’t already be surprised at that sight, •— _Jaehyun’s toned arms and thighs,_ but today, it just hits different. 

**“Hyung, can I get your energy drink at the fridge. I’m sorry I forgot to buy mine yesterday”**

Taeyong was just staring at his bulge. He was so distracted.  _Oh lord, why did he just decided to wear that nylon shorts, it’s so tight on him._

**“Hyung?”**

**“Ah sorry, yes yes, sure! Be home safe okay?”** Taeyong made eye contact.

“ **Of course hyung! I will”** Jaehyun picked up his sports bag and was about to go when suddenly—

**“Aaah Jaehyunnie”**

**“Yes hyung?”**

**“Can I borrow your laptop for a while? The software won’t open on my laptop. I was thinking of making the melody as soon as possible”**

**“Ah sure sure! If you need a break, use my Netflix account. Go watch some movies. I bought a premium account yesterday so...”**

**“Aaaa that’s nice, okay, thank you Jaehyunnie”**

Jaehyun smiled and rushed already outside of their dorm.

* * *

4:45 PM

Taeyong was still inside Jaehyun’s room, working out on their new song. His dongsaeng’s room is more classy, and chic than his room. The walls are painted white and beige and the interior design is very minimalist. Lighting is dramatic, like the one in hotels; four lights on each corner of the room. The shelves are also stacked with vinyls. Jaehyun likes to collect vinyls because music is what makes him happy and whenever he can’t sleep, he plays that Lauv song on the player until he’s asleep.

Taeyong exhaled and inhaled again. The smell of Jaehyun’s room is really sexy. Jaehyun also puts on some air freshener on his AC when he’s sleeping. 

_Aaaa smells like cherries!_

Taeyong’s mind couldn’t function already and so he closed the software and decided to open Netflix. While the movie was buffering, he turned back from the desk and saw a cam era sitting on Jaehyun’s bed.

_ What could be this? Ah, Jaehyunnie, sometimes a little messy. _

He closed the laptop. Taeyong couldn’t help but be curious so he opened the camera to browse images but—

Taeyong was shocked at what he saw. He couldn’t believe it! At first, he thought it was just a normal vlog, then Jaehyun started to take off his clothes.

He saw-Jaehyun...jacking off in front of a camera.

_OH GOD—JAEHYUNNIE? WHY WOULD YOU DO THI—_

He couldn’t speak, but later he was kinda turned on, his boner popped.

_Damn, Jaehyunnie, what kind of kink shit is this?_

Taeyong really now felt horny. He pulled out his pants and his lil buddy was already leaking with precum.  But what if Jaehyun go home early? _Nah, he said 6 PM so I’m gonna be fine._ He left the doors unlocked and decided to jack off while watching the video.

* * *

Jaehyun went home early because his personal gym trainer got some serious emergency problems.

As soon as he stepped into their dorm, he dropped off his sports bag and decided to take a quick shower.

5:00 PM

Taeyong was still enjoying in his zone. He was about to take off his hoodie to be completely naked then suddenly the door creaked.

**“H-HYUNG?”** Jaehyun entered his room topless with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was shocked seeing Taeyong masturbating in his room.

**“JAEHYUNNIE! Oh my gosh—I-I’m sorry, please. I’m about to leave now. Let’s not talk about this, please”** Taeyong said while he quickly pulled up his pants and feeling embarrassed. 

Taeyong was about to go out but Jaehyun blocked his way. Taeyong accidentally fell on the younger’s slightly hairy chest. _Fuck. No. Taeyong, please._ He felt the beating of Jaehyun’s chest. He then stood up straight again so he wouldn’t look like really horny at this point.

**“Hey, hyung, it’s okay”** Jaehyun laughed.

**“W-what?”** Taeyong was confused.

_ fuck, don’t say that you’re gonna fu— _

** “I kinda find it hot when you watch me jack off” **

Taeyong was just...shocked, didn’t know how to react from those words. 

** “I know it, hyung. All those compliments to my body had some meanings” **

**“H-huh no?”** the leader got scared because how did he know?  _Fuck. Am I that horny for him?_

** “Come on, hyung. Do it to me. Jack me off”  **

_ FUCK! _

Taeyong felt he was dreaming, wet dreaming. Now, his fantasies of seeing himself with his dongsaeng fucking him is about to happen.

**“Uhm—ah yes sure** ” he gulped.

Taeyong removed the towel from Jaehyun’s waist and... _oh my. It’s so big, and it’s not even fully erected like on the video._ _ And man! That perfectly sculpted body, his hard rock abs, and pectoral muscles. Is he a Greek god or something? _ Taeyong’s mouth watered and just can’t wait to worship that body. 

Jaehyun laid down on his grey and velvety bed.

** “Jaehyunnie, I have a favor” **

** “What is it, hyung?” **

** “Please address me baby” **

Jaehyun laughed.

** “WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?” **

**“It’s not funny, please”.** Taeyong’s kink really activated and wanted to make this moment unforgettable.

** “Okay sure baby, now, will you get the lube on the drawer and make me hard” **

** “Yes, daddy” **

Jaehyun scrunched his nose. It was cringey hearing his hyung call him daddy but, it’s sexy.

Taeyong looked in the drawer but he just saw an empty bottle. 

** “Oh shit” **

**“Don’t worry, Jaehyunnie, I got plans for you”** Taeyong smirked.

The room got hotter even the AC was turned on, they can feel the heat on their bodies. Taeyong was sweating but didn’t want to take off his hoodie. Before he touched Jaehyun’s big buddy, he sucked first Jaehyun’s not-so-plump lips. He then proceeded to smooch the neck. Taeyong is so playful. He knows what he’s doing. He licked the younger’s chest hair first and waits for those pink nips to be fully erected and then, he nibbled it. 

_**“Aaaaa baby, please, play with my cock already”**_ he brushed his hands onto Taeyong’s pink fluffy hair.

** “Yes Jaehyunnie, here I go” **

Jaehyun’s buddy is so hard, throbbing, veiny and the head was already lubricating.

Taeyong spits on the younger’s cock and stroked down from the head to the shaft, slowly. From time to time, Taeyong sucks but the head only, drawing circles around it. 

_** “Aaaa fuck baby, you’re such a tease.” ** _

The leader went deeper but later he choked. They both laughed.

“ **Baby, be careful haha!”**

The leader felt embarrassed. Then, he fastens his pace which causes the younger to let out louder moans.

_**“Ooooh baby, you’re doing good. Keep going”**_ the younger was growling.

Minutes passed. Taeyong got bored by just using his right hand so he decided to use both of his hands, the other is for squeezing the younger’s cherry bombs.

** “Jaehyunnie, am I doing good?” **

**“Aaaa yes baby, but I feel like I’m about to come. Please slow it down”** the younger was about to cry from the pleasure.

But Taeyong disobeyed and had other plans.

**“No, I will make you come so much, Jaehyunnie. Show me what you got there” ** Taeyong fasten his pace more that his dongsaeng grabbed the sheets. He felt his stomach getting tight.

_** “Aaaaaa hyung, please, oh my go—fuck I’m coming I’m comi—fuck aaaa!“ ** _

Thick hot come spurted into the younger’s six-pack. Jaehyun was catching his breath and also wiped off some at his chin. Since he got no time during their promotions, he really released a big load. Taeyong licked the mess on the younger’s toned body. 

** “Aaaa Jaehyunnie, this is so sweet” **

Jaehyun never felt so good before. This was so far, his best orgasm.

_** “Fuck hyung, you’re so good!” ** _

Taeyong kinda felt envy. He also wanted to come, but his dongsaeng’s thingy is tired now. 

** “Jaehyunnie!” **

** “What is it?” **

** “I want to come too” **

** “Sure baby!” **

**“But how? I’m sorry for making you come this early”** Taeyong pouted. Though in reality, making the younger come earlier was his true intentions because he has been craving for that fresh milk for so long.

**“Trust me, lay down on my bed”** Jaehyun smirked.

Taeyong quickly took off his hoodie. He got no undershirt on, so he’s thin but slightly muscular physique was at sight so fast. He pulled his pants and brief down and laid down on the bed

**“Raise your legs”** his dongsaeng commanded.

** “What am I gonna do Jaehyunnie?” **

** “Just relax while I put my fingers inside your pink hole” **

Taeyong couldn’t be more excited.

The younger then licked the pink tight hole which caused him to moan out loud. Jaehyun then tried to insert his middle finger and rubbed it inside.

**“Hyung, gosh, you’re so tight!”** he chuckled.

The leader just moaned in response. 

**“Three fingers?”** the younger asked.

** “Yes, please, daddy, anything you like”  **

Jaehyun inserted three of his fingers while Taeyong started to touch his angry member. 

**“You like this, baby huh?”** the younger said as his fingers fuck that wet tight little hole then, he spanked those tiny ass cheeks. **“Fuck, yes daddy!”**

Jaehyun carried his hyung like his own baby to the sit with him on the white couch at the corner of his room. He made the leader sat on his lap. He then jacked off Taeyong’s cock and rubbed those petite pink nips with his other hand from behind. Taeyong moaned as loud as he can. _ **“**_ _ **Aaaaah Jaehyunnie, just like that!”.**_ The leader then faced his dongsaeng to give him a kiss him so he can shut the fuck up. Jaehyun then proceeded to kiss his hyung’s smooth milky nape and shoulders.  **“Hyung, I’m gonna make you come so hard. You’ll never forget this”** Jaehyun whispered to his ears.

Taeyong was about to lose it when the younger decided to also squeeze his cherry bombs.

_** “Aaaaa Jaehyunnie, I’m about to come. Shit. I’m so close to comi—I’m gonna come for you I’m gon—aaaah!” ** _

The leader also spurted some plenty of his viscous cream and was panting.

_** “Ah Jaehyunnie, you made me so hard! Fuck” ** _

**“You deserve it, baby” ** Jaehyun kissed him again then threw him to his bed and got some tissues to wipe off his hands too.

While wiping off the mess on his hyung’s stomach, he smiled when they made eye contact,  **“Hyung, you’re so beautiful just the way you are”.**

**“Can we shower together?”** Taeyong said wearing his aegyo eyes. 

** “Sure, and let’s change the sheets later. This is so gross haha” **

* * *

While they were taking a shower, Taeyong asked his dongsaeng why would he record himself jacking off. The younger answered that it makes him turn on more because it felt like people are watching him so he does it better.  _DANG! That’s really a kink huh?_

They dried themselves and changed clothes. They felt tired and was sleepy already. Jaehyun offered his hyung just to sleep beside him for tonight. The leader agreed and quickly snuggled to the younger’s chest.

**“ Hyung”**

** “Yes?” **

** “You know that I’m here for you always, right?” **

** “Yes Jaehyunnie” **

** “I’m just one call away” **

** “Stop it” **

** “But seriously, I’ll help you no matter what you need, even if it’s just a helping hand” **

**“You—did not just say that!”** the leader whined.

** “Stop acting like you don’t want. You know how to lie now hyung, huh?” **

** “Fine haha. Okay, goodnight, Jaehyunnie” **

** “I love you so much, hyung”  **

Taeyong felt the happiest hoe that night and Jaehyun felt warm and more in love as the leader wrapped his arms to his body to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> • If this reaches 50 kudos, I'll try to create a sequel for this hehe~  
> • FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: [JAEHYUNED20](https://twitter.com/JAEHYUNED20); I stan NCT and EXO. Let's be friends!  
> • Please leave comments and suggestions that can improve my writing skills! ^^


End file.
